


Sex Drive

by UM1



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: A bit of fluff to cleanse the soul, Alternate Universe - Formula One, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Because I am clearly biased, Begging, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Driving, Face-Fucking, Feelings Realization, Grand Prix, Keonhee & Xion at the pit wall, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Ju Harin, No Strings Attached, Porn With Plot, Racing, Ravn & Hwanwoong commentators, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UM1/pseuds/UM1
Summary: On the South Korea Grand Prix, the main rivals Kim Geonhak and Lee Seoho were about to face off in the front lines, starting at the first and second places, respectively. The public knows their fierce rivalry very well, anticipating the battle for the first win in a circuit which is very familiar to them.However, the public doesn't know what's the real deal between them. Neither do the two, really. All they both know is that there's an attraction which could compete with the adrenaline they feel while speeding on the tracks.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Sex Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming in! I hope you have a good read! (Or maybe a good ride)

**SUNDAY 2:00 pm, 10 minutes before the race**

“After almost 10 long years, Formula 1 is back on Korean ground, right here in Yeongam. Welcome everyone to the South Korean Grand Prix. This is Kim Youngjo speaking, with Yeo Hwanwoong, as always, ready for what might be a race to make history.”

“Indeed. Not only we’ve got a lovely day for racing, with low percentage chance of rain, today we have two South Korean racers at the lead, a first in the history of Formula 1, turning it all even more special as they are doing it in their home country.”

“It’s really a pity that our champion Ju Harin isn’t able to race in his home circuit. He could’ve achieved his 3rd consecutive win today, if it wasn’t for his injury last race, of which he’s fortunately recovering steadily. Nevertheless, we’re breaking records with a very interesting grid.”

“We’ve got Kim Geonhak at the pole position and Lee Seoho in second, after a very intense qualifying race yesterday, in which we could get the real taste of the rivalry that has built up between them over the years.”

“Ever since they split teams, they didn’t stop qualifying at higher places, at high speed. One could say the competitiveness between them got them to where they are now, becoming major favourites of the season, achieving some places in the podiums, and now at the head of the race.”

“The public really loves the tension between them. They tend to be cold around each other, but I believe it’s all part of their long lasting friendship. They’ve been in the same racing world since rookie years, after all. What do you think, Youngjo?”

“I think we might find out the answer today on the asphalt. Now, let’s take a look at the circuit, shall we?”

**SATURDAY 11:00 pm, 15 hours before the race**

From the comfort of the hotel room, the landscape of a warm summer night could be seen from the window. No cars around, only the purple neon lights of the city and the last bits of pink sunset. No loud noises of engines, or rubber burning on the tracks, or the radio telling you how to race.

After a quick debrief with the team, in which Seoho could feel the pressure of the expectations weighing on his shoulders, he felt the need to destress from the usual routine which always ran at high speed. However, staying too much time in silence, alone with his racing thoughts, didn’t seem to help either.

He looked at his phone on the neatly arranged bed. Before such an important competition, the best course of action would be to sleep, but, at that given moment, when the moon was fresh in the night sky, he craved more adrenaline. Not the type he could get from his dangerous job. Not the type which surpassed any known speed limit or regulation. He wanted the highway to heaven type.

However, he couldn’t get there by himself. And there was only one guy crazy enough to always drive him to heaven. Or hell. It was quite hard to distinguish, given how sinful it felt every time.

“Hello? Are you done with evening function?”, Seoho asked at the phone, staring at the lengths of the never-ending highway in the distance.

“What do you want?”, Geonhak’s intimidating tone came from the other end of the line.

“You got your first pole position, man! Don’t you want to celebrate?”, Seoho asked, biting his lip.

“I got it only because Ju is out. And I don’t want to see your face until I destroy you tomorrow on the race”, the other said, lacking a convincing tone.

“You know you don’t have to look at my face to fuck around”, the oldest replied bluntly. “Stop acting like you don’t want me. There are no cameras around.”

“You know Dongju has started noticing I’m not actually sleeping earlier before the races”, Geonhak warned.

“And why is your team all up your ass? Aren’t you the one giving them all the points anyways?”, Seoho asked.

Geonhak didn’t answer, once again giving up to the weird hellish but magnetizing attraction which existed between the two, beyond the well-known rivalry.

“Come on, Geonhak. You know the drill. You know the road, I know the place.”

**SATURDAY 11:30 pm, 14 hours and 30 minutes before the race**

Inside Geonhak’s car, the two rivals started forgetting who they were under the spotlight after each curve and stop at the traffic lights of the city, painted in flickering cyan and purple of what could be a cyberpunk scenario. They travelled in the comfort of the expensive vehicle, with the tinted glass windows open, feeling the wind ruffling their hair and the weight of the speed pushing their hands out the window. Their life almost always revolved around feeling the momentum on their skin. And this was merely one of the ways they could experience that.

The reflection of the streetlights on the car started moving faster as they entered the highway which seemed endless. Closing the windows, Seoho finally felt the need to change the radio from Geonhak’s repetitive synthwave to his own driving playlist, always updated with the newest releases.

“ _Right in front of me this red, red, red line~_ ”, Seoho sang along to Nayeon’s voice, hitting each note almost effortlessly.

“Twice?”, Geonhak asked, frowning, but not finding the choice surprising. Just curious about why the other was so especially excited on that night, to the point of skipping the usual Digimon song that would be the intro to their own adventures.

“What do you mean _Twice_?”, the other imitated Geonhak’s tone of voice. “It’s the best for driving! Look at you speeding up, even!”

On track, they could reach unbelievable speeds when competing against each other, always running on raw excitement and anxiety. However, when they were opponents riding together on a public road, there was that different type of feeling both sought for on those nights. That something that made them less careful about speed limits, or any type of limit, really. Even if getting caught committing such an infraction could mean the end of their careers.

Something about the way Seoho put his hand on the one Geonhak was holding the gear stick with. About the cold that remained on the fingers once the contact suddenly broke with the next song. And about the way said hand made its way to the younger’s thigh, sliding painfully slowly to forbidden areas, while he had to keep his eyes stuck to the fast lane.

Ah, that was it. The sex drive.

“ _Speed up a little more, keep running, leave your body to the way you feel_ ”, the oldest was now singing along to Kai in a similarly seductive tone, but with a much more genuine lust feel to his voice.

“You’re trying to make us crash”, Geonhak complained, trying to adjust himself on his seat, activating cruise control to keep them minimally safe, but never taking his eyes off the road. Just sometimes taking longer to blink and breathe properly whenever cars weren’t around, as Seoho’s daring hand moved upwards underneath his t-shirt.

Though he wasn’t looking, he could feel the sharpness of the other’s eyes stuck on his body, waiting for a sign of weakness and pleasure, which he was trying his best to hide, though the music was at its climax and his muscles tensed up.

Seoho kept on sliding his fingers up Geonhak’s torso, touching the other’s nipples, which made him instantly breathe a bit more heavily and slightly lean his head back. The younger kept only one hand on the steering wheel and grabbed Seoho’s inner thigh in protest, making him flinch a little. With that, the older backed away and, moving the seatbelt, the single fuck he was giving about safety, he leaned on the armrest and resumed the stimulating touch, now with neck kisses to the mix.

Even though they would often start the teasing before even getting to the destination, it was impossible for Geonhak to get used to foreplay and drive, making him groan sometimes, which Seoho could feel vibrating against his lips and tongue. He too was breathing heavily, especially when Geonhak squeezed his thigh with more strength, whenever his free hand wasn’t shifting gears.

This was how the famed adversaries really competed. Rivals on track, and still somewhat rivals off it. But with definitely more benefits than trophies or awarded points.

Once they arrived at a cliff coast by the sea, they had to break contact to properly park the car and get outside. Seoho knew that hidden place from when he was younger, where he played with his cousins during summer vacation, without their parents knowing, despite the dangerous height of the fall. It was also for that reason people wouldn’t go there so often.

Nevertheless, it had a beautiful view, made special by the moon reflected on the loud sea and the summer heat that they had made hotter at that point. Geonhak walked to the edge of the cliff to look down and watch the waves, distant, hitting the rocks. Seoho was sitting on the car bonnet, quietly taking pictures of the other in the centre of the landscape, the only light outlining Geonhak being that of the bright full moon.

On those brief minutes which felt longer than they really were, Seoho’s thoughts were again racing. It sunk in that, after beginning their journey around the same time, competing against each other, they were now in the front lines, together, as it had always been.

The two silently enjoyed the sound of the waves crashing and the smell of sea salt leaving flavour on their skin. The public eye couldn’t see beyond their apparent rivalry and only close colleagues knew they were no more than very bickering friends. Yet, that statement was still wrong, as both knew those late night encounters proved it was much more than such a flavourless relationship.

It was their strong trust and challenge that made them able to savour the fast pace of their lives.

“Hey! What are you doing?”, Geonhak asked once he turned back, more playful than mad.

“Taking nice pictures of you like the good friend I am”, Seoho replied, still tapping the shutter button while Geonhak approached him.

“Don’t post that anywhere”, the other said, taking the phone off Seoho’s hands to see the photos.

“Can’t I post pics of my friend once in a while?”, the oldest said, to which Geonhak replied with a heavy glance of “ _they can’t know who we really are_ ”.

Seoho got up from where he was seated and faced the other, then looking down to play with the seams of the other’s t-shirt, questioning: “What are we, Geonhak? Friends? Lovers?... Fellow associates?”

Geonhak’s eyebrows twitched in confusion at how they had the same dilemma in their minds at the same time, trying to get a glance at the other’s eyes, still down. He cornered Seoho against one of the car doors and replied with all his might:

“I don’t really care what we are, but you’re mine now.”

“Wow. You truly enlightened me”, Seoho jokingly replied, making Geonhak teasingly squeeze his butt, which almost made him let out a moan, due to the fact he was oversensitive there at that moment. “Okay! Okay! I can’t say I don’t like it!”

The oldest’s weakness and urgent tone puzzled Geonhak, but he figured it could all be the excitement for next day’s race. They were competing for their first win, closer than ever, which too made him feel more thrilled on that night.

“Now, if one of us wins, the winner should get a special reward, don’t you think?”, Seoho asked, distracted playing with Geonhak’s necklace, while the other kept their bodies close by grabbing what he considered Seoho’s most charming feature: the ass.

“Isn’t a trophy and some money enough?”, Geonhak replied, again trying to make the other look at him in the eyes by tilting his head to the side.

“I mean between the two of us, idiot”, the oldest said, finally making eye contact, but with a gaze which called the youngest stupid in 20 different languages. However, Geonhak wasn’t that dense. He just wanted to force Seoho to say what he really wanted from him.

“Then, what do you want me to give you? If you manage to win, that is”, Geonhak asked with a smirk.

“Want me to show you?”, Seoho asked, intently looking at Geonhak’s lips while biting his own.

Geonhak didn’t have to reply to say yes. With his hand on the other’s neck, he offered him the lips we wanted so bad, closing the almost non-existent space between them in a kiss filled with want. Seoho’s hands, out of habit, slid along Geonhak’s sides, pushing the other’s t-shirt up along with them. The youngest quickly took it off and Seoho did the same, both their toned bodies already half exposed to the warm and salty breeze.

After that, Geonhak put his hands back on Seoho’s butt, his grip only intensifying, making the other moan in between one of their intense kisses. The oldest felt somewhat embarrassed for his helplessness and Geonhak started picking up on what was the reason behind those reactions. Obviously, he would test Seoho’s body to check if his suspicions were correct.

Seoho gasped loudly once Geonhak firmly grabbed both of his butt cheeks with more impact than normal. The oldest ended up digging his nails on the other’s shoulders with the sudden move. Just a little more strength and they could’ve left marks on Geonhak’s strong body.

“What is up with you today?”, the youngest asked with another smirk on his face, admiring how ruined and tensed up Seoho got so fast.

“Let’s just get inside already”, Seoho took Geonhak’s hands away and opened the door to the backseat.

Geonhak entered first and sat on the spacious backseat, anticipating Seoho’s demonstration. The other quickly positioned himself in between the youngest’s legs while kneeling on the car carpet. However, before he could even unbuckle the belt of the one sitting in front of him, Geonhak was already grumbling with disapproval:

“You want me to give you a blowjob? Is that it?”

“Are you for real questionin-”

“It’s a grand prix! You could be more creative-”

“Do you want me to blow you or what?”, Seoho had to raise his voice in between the unfinished sentences going back and forth.

“Ok, sorry, go ahead”, Geonhak replied, lacking a convincing tone, moving on the seat to let Seoho slide the jeans down. “I won’t even make a sound.”

Clearly, that declaration didn’t last long, as Seoho pulled Geonhak’s necklace with enough strength for the chain to make the back of his neck hurt and force a yelp.

“This the reward I want. You sit and watch”, the oldest stated, looking straight at the other’s eyes, and giving one last kiss before letting him lay back on the seat and then focus on his legs.

Looking down, Geonhak could see the black haired kissing his inner thigh, with what was the introspective-inducing sea background from before behind the other’s back, on the windscreen. The youngest almost felt like he was racing to the moonlit horizon while his rival moved his hot lips and tongue delicately, leaving wet spots along his legs that would then feel cold. A contrast of temperatures that excited Geonhak even more. That made him unable to wait for that heat to get around his cock.

Seoho made sure to be painfully slow, since he knew how impatient Geonhak could be, which showed on his dick, already hard. However, before passing onto the main attraction, the oldest teased the other’s balls to distract him from the way he was repositioning himself on the ground for the butt plug he was using to press at the right spots. He had been using it secretly all the way there, but, at that point, Geonhak would’ve figured it out.

He wanted to make that something enjoyable for him too. Even though looking up and seeing that helpless face of someone who wanted to immediately take control but couldn’t was already enough thrill for him.

With Geonhak breathing deeper to handle his desire, Seoho finally took the other’s cock inside his mouth, which took all the control away from the other’s breaths, sighing while thinking of Seoho’s full lips brushing against his skin up and down.

The oldest kept a slow pace at first, taking in all the length and sometimes stopping at the tip to play with the sensitive skin, making the youngest’s legs weaker. But he knew he had to start hurrying up, feeling Geonhak’s large hand running through his hair, threatening to pull.

Seoho was using hands and lips together, sometimes sliding one hand on Geonhak’s sensitive thighs. He wanted to slide his own shorts down and stroke himself too, however, the youngest wouldn’t allow it, as he couldn’t stand still on that ride, imagining fast lights leaving trails outside the windows, his mind too rushing faster than could ever be allowed in a race. Letting himself get carried away like that, he felt Seoho almost chocking once he started fucking the other’s mouth, while keeping a firm grip on the dark hair.

Panting because of the roughness of it all, Seoho was getting out of focus, with so much stimuli from his mouth to his prostate. He used more strength on Geonhak’s pulsing erection to keep him tamed, sucking with more vigour, until he could pull all the electricity out of the other’s body.

“Harder”, Geonhak begged, his legs shaking uncontrollably and his body tensed up, extremely close to his release. Seoho obeyed, swirling his tongue around Geonhak especially slowly to properly make the suction unbearable, and accidentally, or maybe intentionally, scraping teeth very gently.

As the speed inside the car abruptly stopped, Geonhak soundly moaned in a hoarse voice in the middle of curses, as he reached his orgasm. That was some rewarding music to Seoho’s ears, the actual best for driving. Driving him crazy, that is.

After swallowing the cum around Geonhak’s cock, which didn’t prevent them from making a mess inside the car, Seoho backed away, showing his reddened lips, wet with saliva and some of the cum. He caressed Geonhak’s sweaty jawline to call his attention in between urgent breaths, and, once the youngest locked eyes with his fierce sinful gaze, Seoho licked the remains on his swollen lips, an action so slow but so sensual that kept all of the quick-tempered man’s attention. He felt like drooling just wanting to kiss that indecent sultry mouth.

Seoho dared to smirk, as if Geonhak’s cum was the best delicacy he had ever tasted. Those sketchy eyes finally tempted the other to kiss him rough, pausing to breathe sanity into his body, though it was difficult, as their lips were still slightly touching, both breathing each other’s air, smelling their exhaustion, fire and sea salt altogether.

“I’m not letting you escape just like that, fucker”, Geonhak teased in a breathy low voice, pressing their sweaty foreheads together, referring to the fact Seoho didn’t get to his climax while he himself felt like he had sprinted a full race in a matter of minutes.

“I knew you’d say that”, Seoho snickered, drying his mouth with the back of his hand, then moving from his place to the seat beside Geonhak, sitting against the car door. He took something out from the pocket of his shorts and handed it to the other. “I guess you know what to do from now on.”

Geonhak looked at the small remote in his hand, and, before Seoho could proceed to take off the rest of his clothes, he pressed one of the buttons, making the other let out a strangled noise and interrupt his actions.

“You really want to be the champion here, huh?”, the youngest said, quietly observing the other bending his legs to be able to stand the vibration of the butt plug. “Were you using that this whole time?”

Seoho nodded, trying to keep himself calm, even though he already had a boner showing since before. It was the first time he tried to use that type of sex toy with Geonhak, so he didn’t have much of an idea how that night could turn out. He didn’t doubt they’d have a good ride, though.

“Then I’ll be gentle from now on, _champion_ ”, Geonhak said, wanting to laugh at his dubious words, scooting closer to start kissing Seoho’s upper body, as he felt a whole new wave of excitement for literally having the control on his hands.

“Oh wow, that’s a first”, Seoho managed to joke around. Geonhak lightly squeezed the side of his butt in response, making him moan again. “Never mind”, he yelped.

The reality was that Geonhak was indeed moderate and considerate. After Seoho’s amazing job, he made sure to caress the other’s elegant body, as deserved, making a trail of little kisses from his collarbones, stopping to massage his nipples with his tongue, then kissing all the way down until his waistband. He carefully unbuttoned the shorts and slid them, following Seoho’s pace in between the stimulation. Yet, Geonhak made sure to make it all unbearable, sliding the fabric very slowly along the other’s legs, as a revenge from before. Seoho could feel the fabric scratching his skin in a much magnified intensity, internally begging for the other to hurry.

“You’ve been a good boy, handling all of this so well”, Geonhak praised with sarcasm, knowing those compliments weren’t really Seoho’s favourite type of praise, who hit him on the shoulder for that.

“Faster”, Seoho begged with his eyes closed, wishing the last layer of fabric would disappear for his aching erection to be set free.

“Excuse me?”, Geonhak haughtily asked, raising the vibrator’s intensity. Seoho clenched his teeth, his legs losing strength, which made him slide on the seat until he was laying on his back.

“I want to see you go faster”, the youngest whispered at the other’s ear, biting his earlobe while he quickly took off the last layer of clothing.

After that, Geonhak put Seoho’s hand on his now exposed dick, telling him to start stroking himself while he looked for the lube and a condom hidden somewhere in the car. Seoho wasn’t expecting Geonhak to get inside him when he was already going through so much anal stimulation, so he sighed with a smile of satisfaction mixed with nervousness, preparing himself mentally.

“Can you handle this?”, Geonhak breathed against Seoho’s ear again, after having prepared himself for what was coming next.

“Tch”, Seoho clicked his tongue, his own patience and stamina reaching their limits. “Fuck me like you won the race, you little shit.”

Geonhak raised the vibration level twice because of the insult. “Then I want to hear your stupid screams, you fuck.”

At that point, the oldest couldn’t bite back his high pitched moans even if he wanted to, as the vibration was stronger than what he was used to. Geonhak helped Seoho stroke himself with generous force on his grip, already feeling the pre cum sliding in between their fingers. He realized he didn’t have to do much at that point, the windows of the car already slightly steamed up because of the heat inside.

Adjusting his position and Seoho’s, Geonhak put his hands on the other’s hips and waited for him to beg, knowing he was close. However, the oldest wouldn’t surrender so easily, and he knew that very well too.

“So, who’s the champion here?”, Geonhak asked, showing off the remote on his hand, his finger laying on the off button, waiting to press it, which would mean Seoho could finally be fucked by him.

“You motherfucker...”, Seoho sighed, rolling his eyes, but biting his lips with his eyebrows furrowed upwards.

“Who is it?”, the youngest asked once again, showing the scary face that turned on the other so effortlessly, his severe eyebrows emphasized by his short bangs.

Leaning closer over him, Seoho could notice how hard Geonhak was again, that detail almost going unnoticed in his overstimulated mind. He felt his ego get filled again, but his orgasm was dangerously close, however, so he had to let go of his pride, as happened many times, either when he was defeated by Geonhak in his race car, or when letting himself be defeated when they were racing in the same vehicle.

“Tell me who it is, Lee Seoho”, Geonhak insisted with a demanding voice, pulling the other’s hair while keeping a degrading stare and raising the intensity of the vibration one more time.

“It’s you! You are the champion! Kim Geonha...”, Seoho cried out, slapping the side of the seat repeatedly, his back arching with the overwhelming feeling, which suddenly stopped flowing once Geonhak turned off the vibrator and slid it out of Seoho’s entrance, provoking a noisy sob.

The sudden emptiness after hours using the butt plug was making Seoho go crazy in a confusion of sensations. But Geonhak didn’t let him rest and shoved all of his length inside Seoho, making the oldest gasp and breathe heavily, as if the steamy air inside the car wasn’t enough.

After some seconds getting used to each other, Geonhak picked up his pace and Seoho finally got pleasure from the back and forth motion instead of simple mechanical vibration. Finally, their breaths had the same intensity together, their hearts beating as fast as in a race filled with adrenaline.

They kissed, breathed each other’s air, rolled their tongues, moaned in between all of that. They felt the beads of salty sweat rolling on their glittery skin, the fire on their lower abdomen, the weakness that came with it.

And, most importantly, the touch of each other, giving and taking, always present when they needed, either it meant winning over each other or surrendering into each other’s embrace.

It was moments like these which proved that their lives were the definition of “ _ride or die_ ”. In every sense of the words. Even if not everyone knew about that.

And they didn’t need to.

As he was in his limit, Seoho came first, finally compensating for the long build up, moaning loud, to Geonhak’s contentment, shivering while holding tightly to the other, who was coming again some seconds after. The youngest, completely drained, let himself rest on top of the other, even though they were a wet mess, like always. It was actually a running joke between the competitors that Geonhak would wash his car way too often, supposedly because of his dog. But he didn’t even have one. He had Seoho instead.

“I feel like a winner already”, Seoho said with a satisfied smile, looking at the stars and full moon out the windscreen, listening to their exhausted breaths mix with the muffled sound of the tireless sea waves outside.

“But you admitted I am the champion”, Geonhak replied, almost showing hearts in his eyes just from looking at the other with his hair all over the place because of his instinctive pulling.

“Fuck that, I’m definitely gonna win this”, the oldest insisted, picking up his sex toy which was forgotten somewhere on the carpet.

“Are you going to make me use that?”, Geonhak asked, backing up and sitting down properly, while cleaning himself with the towel he kept on the back of the car seat.

“I only intended for you to suck my dick, but you could do it if you can... aren’t you a champ?”, Seoho said, combing his hair back with his fingers while the other kept on staring at his beauty.

“I’m only a champion whenever it benefits you, isn’t it, you little fuck?”, the youngest complained, also cleaning up the other carefully. “You’re lucky you did a great job today.”

“It’s not luck. It’s all talent, sir”, Seoho claimed, at that moment just appreciating Geonhak’s softened expression as he took care of him. He felt his heart skip some beats before deciding what to do about the little nervousness which started tickling his belly. It had become more frequent lately, and it happened whenever the youngest showed his little tender smile.

Seoho got up from his position and kissed Geonhak softly. The youngest got surprised with the sudden display of affection, so untypical of Seoho’s. And he understood he had that deep caring intention from the way he cupped his face so carefully while shyly hesitating to look at him on the eyes, just like when he played with his necklace or the seams of his t-shirt.

The two sat still for a few seconds, not really knowing how to deal with a feeling other than lust. Only the ocean spoke in sounding roars outside in between their awkward silence.

“I also have something I want to give you if you win”, Geonhak finally said, adjusting Seoho’s mess of a hair, which was stubborn in keeping the same shape for more than a few seconds.

“You? Give me?”, the oldest asked in surprise, pointing at himself.

“If you win”, the other started, thinking once again before giving his proposal, “maybe we could binge watch Digimon together.”

Seoho’s eyes widened and his mouth was opened for a while, before he started half singing half screaming the lyrics of the intro song of the show. While naked. Somewhere hidden in a car by beach. Quite a show.

“Do you like that?”, Geonhak asked, though he knew the answer was obvious, as somehow it replenished all of Seoho’s sparkling energy. And he felt genuine happiness just seeing him like that.

“Do I like that? Dude, I could totally suck your dick right now. Again”, Seoho said with all of his enthusiasm showing in his voice, an idea which Geonhak preferred to decline.

**SUNDAY 3:40 pm, 1 hour and 40 minutes into the race**

“Team, I need to go to the pit stop, there’s a problem with my front left tire”, Seoho informed through the radio, desperate as he noticed he’d have to sacrifice his second place just so he could finish the race.

“We have only 5 laps left. Are you sure it can’t hold on?”, his teammate Keonhee asked from the pit wall.

“Keonhee, the damn tire is disintegrating, can’t you see that?”, Seoho complained, wanting to curse as he could see Geonhak right at his front, so difficult to overtake, yet so close to him.

“Okay, this was a busy radio message from Lee Seoho. It seems they will have to change strategies at this critical point of the race”, Youngjo reported after the radio message was broadcasted live.

“Truly a shame, since we’ve seen a consistent fight between him and Kim ever since the race started. They’re really leaving no chance for the other drivers to reach the front”, Hwanwoong added.

“Geonhak, you have a huge advantage now. Lee just turned to the pit stop. You’re isolated at the front now”, Dongju informed in the radio of Geonhak’s team.

“He what?! What did that fucking idiot do now? Did he wreck his car or something?”, Geonhak asked in indignation and some worry, which showed how much he wanted to keep the duel until the end.

“Just some problem with the tires. Please calm down and focus”, Dongju scolded, always needing some extra patience as the main engineer who communicated with the handful that was Kim Geonhak.

“Don’t tell me what to do!”, Geonhak yelled at the radio, remembering there were around 19 drivers coming after him, wanting the same title he was racing for.

“And Lee is now heading out of the pit lane after a very quick change of tires”, Hwanwoong noted.

“Thankfully he only lost 2 places. He’s now in 4th place. There’s only a slight chance he could recover and get back to 2nd place”, Youngjo clarified.

“His team could really benefit from the 18 points he could get from that”, Hwanwoong replied.

“Geonhak! Let me win! I know you want to give it to me!”, Seoho yelled at the road, only his teammates being able to listen, sort of losing his mind with the fact he got so behind after he kept so close to a title, a trophy, a champagne shower in front of Geonhak’s face.

“What are you talking about, Seoho?”, Keonhee asked from the radio.

“Tell Kim Geonhak’s team to tell him to slow down. He’s not opening space for the real winner”, Seoho joked, when he should focus on the fact he was nearing a curve with the 3rd place driver in a strategically favourable spot.

“Seoho, you still have two drivers in front of you before him”, Keonhee said in a blunt tone, him too losing his cool with the lack of the driver’s seriousness.

“Oh! Lee successfully overtook the 3rd place in curve 5”, Hwanwoong announced. “It seems the soft tires were a great decision to speed through these last laps. The lead has now started the last 3 laps”.

“Geonhak, Lee’s team just told us he’s asking you to slow down, in case you wanted to know”, Dongju reluctantly communicated, almost sure he shouldn’t be transmitting such useless information.

“Then tell him to shut the fuck up and that I don’t care about his stupid Digimons”, Geonhak burst out of annoyance, only focusing on his first win which was less than 3 laps ahead.

“…achieved 10th place on the last race-”, Youngjo was commenting, before being interrupted by Hwanwoong.

“Wow! Did you see that? What an amazing overtake by Lee Seoho, right at the end of the last but one lap!”

“Unbelievable recovery! It’s just a matter of seconds until he’s butting heads again with Kim at the front. Let’s watch the replay”, Youngjo added.

“Why was I asked to give a radio message about Digimons, Seoho?”, Keonhee sighed at the microphone.

“Geonhak, come on! I know you wanna do me!”, Seoho ignored his teammate and let the adrenaline get to his head.

“Seoho, you do understand the viewers can listen to our radio right?”, Keonhee adverted.

“Kim Geonhak wants to kiss Lee Seoho so bad~! Tell the TV guys to broadcast my radio right now too”, Seoho dared.

“Seoho, listen. You have a microphone in your cockpit. Just don’t open your mouth unless you have something important to say”, Keonhee finished.

“The public can’t bear but focus on the first two. It seems the two are challenging their rivalry over the radio. What a thrilling duel, from beginning to end!”, Youngjo commented.

“We’re very close to reaching the chequered flag now! Lee Seoho is getting really close to Kim Geonhak, an overtake could be possible!”, Hwanwoong continued, his tone growing like the tension on the track.

“Lee is indeed trying to overtake him now. Can he pass the pole sitter right in the last lap after he had lead the whole race?”, Youngjo said.

“Oh god! What a close call! Kim was faster than Lee in the last moment, keeping at the lead. The last chance is the straight section until the finish line”, Hwanwoong continued.

“They are speeding side to side, giving their all for the last sprint! Lee is gaining advantage!”, Youngjo followed, both the commentators watching Seoho already parallel to Geonhak’s car.

“And… there we have our winner! With only a slight difference, Kim Geonhak achieves his first victory! What a fantastic battle we have witnessed! Even I feel breathless”, Hwanwoong cheered.

“May this be written in our history as a record breaker and also one of the tensest races of the championship!”, Youngjo celebrated, before moving on to comment on the following drivers arriving at the finish.

**MONDAY 2:20 am, 10 hours and 30 minutes after the race**

After a day all about celebrating his victory and surviving awkward press conferences asking about his and Seoho’s indirect conversations over the radio, Geonhak had some drinks with his friends and colleagues at the hotel, and was now by himself at the rooftop of his own house, again in peace and quiet under the thoughtful moonlight, as the real value of his achievement was finally sinking in.

“A cup of water for you, your highness”, Seoho said, coming up from downstairs. Obviously, Geonhak wasn’t really allowed to be by himself on that night.

“You can stop treating me like that now, okay?”, Geonhak replied, taking the cup from Seoho’s cynical hands. He even made the effort of putting a random piece of cloth hanging on his forearm.

“Then let’s talk business”, the oldest said, sitting on the chair beside Geonhak, crossing his legs and dramatically putting one hand on top of the other over his knee. “So I’m not getting a blowjob?”

“Due to certain circumstances, no. _Loser_ ”, Geonhak playfully denied.

“But you didn’t even say what reward you wanted! Then I think I should just get mine, by default!”, Seoho argued, following a logic only he could understand.

“That doesn’t even make any sense!”, the youngest complained, Seoho just sulking after that.

Again they experienced some strange silence, far away from their secret hideouts but under the same night sky, this time a bit colder. Looking at Seoho, just vainly playing with the white cloth on his hands, when he’s usually the one who won’t stop talking, when he’s the one who could talk about the breath-taking day he had, or how he almost stole the victory, Geonhak felt like he needed to put a smile on his face. With something that didn’t imply sexual attraction or high speeds, as it had always been. Just slow paced affection after a ridiculously rushed day.

“Come with me”, Geonhak said, guiding Seoho downstairs until they got to the living room. He made Seoho sit in front of the big screen, and, after frenetically searching for something to watch in the selection of anime series, the Digimon intro song started playing.

Seoho looked at the screen, then at Geonhak, and at the screen again before starting to jump on his seat, yelling the lyrics, the youngest joining the broken singing too, as he had already memorized the whole song from the other’s constant anime opening concerts in the car and out of it.

Effortlessly like that, Geonhak’s strategy definitely worked to make Seoho cheerful after a really tough defeat. That’s what he was thinking to himself, giving affectionate looks at the other, gesturing the lyrics and everything. If Geonhak had to answer the question “ _what are we?_ ” once again, he’d probably say:

“I still don’t care about what we are. But it’s one hell of a ride I don’t want to finish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope I helped making your day better!  
> Comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Reminder to always keep safe while driving!
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/neviumi)


End file.
